


For Fun

by RedCreamQueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCreamQueen/pseuds/RedCreamQueen
Summary: Gendry and Arya love each other... but they also love sex.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Gendry Waters/Margaery Tyrell, Melisandre of Asshai/Gendry Waters, Podrick Payne/Arya Stark, Podrick Payne/Gendry Waters, Ramsay Bolton/Arya Stark, Tywin Lannister/Arya Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadulterated, nonsensical smut written on a boring Saturday afternoon. That’s it. That’s all.

* * *

Arya Stark sat in the vast living room of Stark Manor. There was plenty of hustle and bustle around her. She could hear her mother and Sansa fussing over her eldest brother’s new bride Jeyne Westerling. Arya had long ago dressed in the somewhat acceptable dress that Jeyne had chosen for her bridesmaids. Arya would even go so far as to say it was... cute. She’d been to enough weddings to see the horrors that other brides had chosen for their bridesmaids. Jeyne has chosen a simple tea-length dress with a white bodice and peach-colored tulle skirt. The only issue Arya had with the outfit were the...

“Heels?”

Arya looked Gendry Waters as he sat down beside her. As one of her brother’s groomsmen, he was dressed appropriately in a black tux with a peach-colored tie and vest. He looked good. Better than good. If it wouldn’t be such an inappropriate time, Arya would probably climb on his lap and fuck him then and there. “Did you expect me to wear sneakers?” she asked dryly.

Gendry shrugged. “I wouldn’t put it past you. But you look nice. Almost like a proper little lady,” he said with a sneaky smile. Arya rolled her eyes and looked away from him. “Why aren’t you upstairs fawning over the bride?”

“Pffft. Mom is just thankful I put this dress on without complaint. Jeyne has enough help up there. But really. How many women does it take to put on a dress?” Arya looked back at him. “You look nice too,” she murmured.

Gendry smirked at her. “Thank you, milady.” He leaned forward, placing a hand on her knee and rubbing it gently. Arya watched as his hand disappeared under her skirt, slowly moving up her inner thigh. “Will you behave today?” he whispered in her ear.

Arya flinched as his fingers ghosted over her center. She resisted the urge to scoot forward to get him to touch her. “Behave? Shouldn’t I ask you that? You’re the one who will have every single woman trying to take you home,” she said.

“No one is taking me home but you, milady.” He touched the growing wetness between her legs, earning hiss. He began running circles on the little bundle of nerves. His hand slipped under her panties and pushed through her lower lips. Arya scooted forward to allow him more access. She moaned a little louder than intended and Gendry smirked against her ear. “Not too loud.”

Arya growled low in her throat. “I’ll behave if you behave,” she said.

Gendry removed his hand, making her whimper. He brought his fingers to her lips and she sucked them in without question. “I make no promises.”

“Of course. Because Margaery Tyrell’s lips just love that beautiful cock of yours,” she said snidely.

“No more than yours love Podrick Payne’s,” he said in return. Arya rolled her eyes. Gendry leaned into her ear again. “See you tonight to compare stories.” He stood up and left her sitting there.

* * *

Gendry allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall of the darkened corridor on the other side of Stark Manor. The wedding had gone very well and everyone was at the reception. Once the food and wine began flowing, it became easy to lose track of people. Margaery Tyrell had taken that as her cue to lure Gendry out of the manor’s great hall. He still carried his glass of wine as he watched Margaery start fumbling with his belt.

“In a rush?” he asked with a lazy smile. Margaery rolled her eyes at him. “Well, it sure does seem like it. "

“I want you to fuck me against this wall. But first, I want you to cum down my throat,” Margaery said bluntly. She finally got his pants open and sank to her knees.

“Such a dirty mouth.” Gendry took a sip of his wine just as Margaery took a long lick from the base to the tip of his cock. Then she closed her mouth around the head. Gendry smiled.

Margaery could only go about halfway down (without _help_ ) so she stroked the rest in time with her moving up and down. The only noises in the secluded area were the slurping coming from Margaery and Gendry’s small hisses and groans. She was at it for about ten minutes when Gendry grabbed her head to hold her still. She sucked hard and he started to cum in her mouth. Margaery swallowed continuously around him. When Gendry finished, he released her and she kept sucking him, keeping him hard. Gendry pulled her off of him and she stood up. He grabbed the front of her dress and pulled the bodice down, freeing her breasts. He placed both hands on each and pushed her back against the parallel wall.

“How do you want it?” Gendry used his left hand to lift her dress. He moved her panties to the side and started to fuck her with one finger. “Up against this wall, rubbing your back raw? Or with your tits pressed against the wall?” He added another finger, twisting and curling his fingers within her. His thumb found her clit and Margaery threw her head back. “How?” Gendry pinched her nipple with his other hand.

“From the back,” Margaery whispered hoarsely. Gendry removed his fingers and turned her around. He yanked her panties down to her knees and kicked her legs apart. Margaery leaned forward, her bared breasts pressing against the cold wall. Gendry pulled her back by her hips, spearing her on his cock. Margaery let out a completely indecent moan.

He set a pace that was slow yet powerful. It didn’t take long for Margaery to spasm around him, hissing his name. Gendry pushed her down further so that she was nearly bent in half. His pace became faster but kept the same intensity. Margaery was clawing at the wall in an attempt to stay upright. He was getting close.

“You wanna drink me again?” He struggled to hear Margaery over the sound of his hips smacking against her ass and the jingling of his belt. He picked up the pace again. “What was that?”

“Yes,” Margaery breathed. Gendry stepped away from her, pulling out. She turned around and got on her knees again. She immediately took Gendry’s engorged cock, still slick with her juices, into her mouth again. She sucked and stroked him quickly. A few minutes later, he grabbed her by the head and held her still as he exploded down her throat. Margaery drank it all up and continued to suck until he was limp in her mouth. She let him slip from her lips and licked up the excess.

Gendry watched her, running his hands through her hair. “Good girl.” He picked up his forgotten wine glass and walked off, leaving Margaery alone to fix herself up.

* * *

Gendry was right. Outside of his own cock, Podrick Payne’s was Arya’s favorite cock to suck. She would say they were about the same length, but Gendry’s girth is what gave him the edge. He had the meatiest cock she’d ever seen. Taking him completely in her small mouth was a talent she was sure not many women could possibly possess.

But Gendry was not on Arya’s mind at the moment. She was sure he was fucking some other bridesmaid (Margaery Tyrell had not been in the great hall when she sneaked out). It was Pod’s cock that Arya was currently gobbling up. They were far away from the festivities in her childhood bedroom. Pod was sitting on the bed while Arya was on her knees in front of him, bobbing her head dutifully up and down. She had been at for the better part of 30 minutes. She was sure her lips would be swollen when she was done.

Gendry would love that.

A phone rang, making Pod thrust into Arya’s mouth unexpectedly. She laughed around him and he moaned at the vibrations. Arya came up off of him a bit, leaving the tip in her mouth. She fished her phone out of her purse and rolled her eyes. Gendry was FaceTiming her. She answered it and held it.

“Shit that’s hot,” Gendry said from his end.

Arya released Pod’s cock with a pop. “Who did you make off with?”

Gendry smirked. “My cock worshipper,” he answered smugly while Arya rubbed the tip of Pod’s cock against her lips. “She guzzled two loads.”

“Well, they didn’t call her cumbucket in school for no reason. You wanna watch us fuck?” She slid Pod’s cock back into her mouth and down her throat. She held the phone up, making sure Gendry could see her and she could see him.

“Not today, milady. I’ll get my fill tonight.” Gendry winked at her and hung up.

Arya tossed her phone back to her purse and came off of Pod’s cock. She reached under her dress and took off her panties. She tossed them somewhere and crawled onto Pod’s lap.

“Won’t this be loud?” Pod asked, referring to the sound the double bed would probably make.

Arya appeared thoughtful for a moment before standing. She motioned for him to get on the floor. He obeyed and Arya climbed back into his lap. She guided him into her and they sighed together. She began to bounce on him. She knew she would not be able to finish him like this. Her legs would your way before he did. Another reason she loved fucking Pod was for his stamina.

Pod’s hand snaked under her dress and found her clit. He began rubbing it quickly. Moments later, Arya was clenching around him. She bit down on her already swollen red lips to stifle her scream. While she was still riding it out, Pod rolled them over. He got up on his knees and held Arya’s legs up and together to make her even tighter around him. He began slamming into her. Arya arched her back, gasping. Minutes later, she was cumming again but Pod was still not spent. He released her legs and leaned down over her, still snapping his hips into her. Her legs were up around her head.

Pod couldn’t fuck Sansa (with whom he also shared a FWB relationship with) like this. She did not like it rough. Sometimes he would have an attack of conscience about fucking the sisters with one not being aware of the other, but then he would remember the way Arya took everything he had. He always left bruises on her. She spasmed around his cock once again. She was no longer coherent as he pulled out momentarily and turned her over. He grabbed her hips and lifted them. With her ass high and back arched, he continued the assault on her cunt. Also, Arya enjoyed the knowledge of being a better fuck than Sansa.

“Too... good...” Arya whispered hoarsely. If she was anywhere else she would be howling. But she had to remain a little quiet. She felt Pod’s grip on her hips get tighter. That meant he was close. She knew he would leave her a weak, bruised mess.

He lost his rhythm a bit, but Pod kept fucking Arya as he came. The sound of his cum splashing was lewd and worthy of the nastiest porn. But he did not stop. The only thing still holding Arya up was his grip on her hips. He slowed down and came to a stop deep inside her. There was only their breathing left. Podrick pulled out and sat back on his knees. He watched his cum leak out of her abused pussy. He scooped a little up and ran a finger up and down her folds, stopping to pay special attention to her clit.

Arya groaned wantonly. “I should make you lick it all up,” she joked. When she got no rebuttal, she looked behind her to see Podrick still staring at her. Her eyes widened when he leaned forward and took a long, slow lick around her pussy lips before delving his tongue inside of her.

* * *

Arya was opening the door to her Uber before the car even came to a complete stop. She ignored the driver’s complaints and closed the door as soon as she was out. She walked into the fancy apartment building in front of her. She took the elevator to the fifth floor. Once upstairs, she went to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. The door was barely opened before she pushed her way inside.

Gendry was both surprised and unsurprised by Arya. He was surprised to see her at his apartment so early on a Monday. He was unsurprised when she pushed him against the closed front door and pressed her lips to his. She dragged her nails down his chest and to the waistband of his pajama pants. Gendry bit her lip as her right hand slipped into them and fell upon his rapidly hardening cock.

“You want a fuck this early?” he asked as she started to stroke him.

“Later. Right now,” she sank to her knees, “I only have time for this.” She yanked his pants down to his mid-thigh. His cock bounced up, slapping against his stomach. Arya leaned forward and put her lips around the head of his cock. She sucked gently, earning a groan from Gendry. Then she took him into her mouth. He hit the back of her mouth and she relaxed her throat to take more of him in. He slid further down her throat until she reached the base of his cock. Then she slowly moved her head back with gentle suction. She repeated the action a few more times before her pace quickened.

Gendry watched Arya blow him. She was exceptionally good at blowing him. She always looked so hot when she did it. He brought his hand to her head and tangled it in her hair. “Open your shirt,” he said. Without stopping, Arya unbuttoned her shirt. She wore no bra and her nipples were hard.

She shifted at his command, the feeling going straight to her cunt. She was sitting on her knees and had no way to really relieve the ache she felt. She quickly unbuttoned her pants and spread her legs from under her. She slipped her right hand inside her pants.

Gendry raised an eyebrow while Arya started to ride her hand. He could see her frustration on her face. Smirking, he pulled her roughly off his cock. Before she could protest, he pushed her down on her back. Gendry stepped out of his pajamas and got on his knees. He reached forward and pulled Arya’s pants down along with her panties, but just enough to bare her cunt to him. He raised her legs, keeping them closed.

Arya moaned when she felt his cock brush up against her cunt. It was not her intention to fuck, but it seemed to always happen anyway. She wiggled impatiently and Gendry chuckled. He began to push himself in slowly. With her legs closed, it was tighter than usual for both of them. He stopped when he was halfway in and pulled out so that only the tip remained in her. Then he thrust quickly, bottoming out. Arya threw her head back with a gasp. He started pumping in and out of her with a ferocity that had her sliding away from him. Gendry grabbed her hips to keep her in place. Arya rolled and pinched her breasts between her fingers, becoming more and more vocal as Gendry continued.

The moment she came with a loud moan, Gendry pulled out. Arya had barely come down before she found herself on her stomach with her chest down and ass in the air. Gendry squeezed her bare ass and continued fucking her. The feeling of him filling her coupled with her nipples on the cold floor was sensory overload. She found herself cumming only minutes later. This time, Gendry fucked her through it. When she was done, he pulled out of her and sat back on his heels. Arya turned her head to look back at him.

“Finish me,” he commanded.

Unable to really move her legs because of her pants, Arya slid around and pulled herself to him. She pushed herself up on her knees and took his slick cock back into her mouth. She began bobbing her head, but it was not enough for Gendry. He held her head still by her hair and began thrusting up into her mouth. Arya could only keep her throat relaxed enough so that she would not gag. It was a few minutes before he pushed her head down, completely sheathing himself inside her mouth. Seconds later, he came hard. Arya worked her throat, swallowing what she could. When he finally released her, she lifted herself up enough for him to slip out of her mouth. She sucked as he did so, making sure to swallow all of his cum. She sucked on the softening head for a few seconds longer, swirling her tongue around it. Once she was done, Gendry stood and retrieved his pajama pants.

Arya watched him dress and walk away into his kitchen like he did not just fuck her brains out on the floor. Then she stood and began fixing her clothes on herself. “I told you I didn't have time to fuck,” she said loudly. She picked up her phone and ordered an Uber.

“Your cunt had time,” he said.

“Don’t be vulgar.”

“Too late.”

Arya rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. While she fixed herself up, she thought about Gendry and their “relationship.” If she could even call it that. They weren’t in a relationship. They were just friends. They just fucked occasionally. Well, a lot. They fucked at least three times a week. That was just fucking, though. She blew him whenever and wherever she could and he was no stranger to fucking her with his fingers in public places.

She left the bathroom just as her Uber arrived. “I’m going,” she said. She caught a glimpse of him in the kitchen.

“See you tonight,” he said.

Arya opened the door and looked back at him. “You wish!”

That night, he fucked her against her bedroom wall.

* * *

There were times when Arya wished she had not agreed to the internship with Tywin Lannister and then there were times when she was happy about it. 75% of the work she did for the man was tedious: getting coffee, filing papers, taking his calls...

The other 25% was her actually learning from the man. She would often be briefing him on his schedule or filing and he would randomly strike up a conversation. Tywin was not a teacher, but Arya learned from the way their conversations went. Tyrion Lannister had told her that Tywin liked her. That he most likely found her interesting and did not mind her company. Tywin Lannister tolerating your company was the highest form of praise the man could give.

They were having one of their conversations when Tywin’s lunch appointment arrived. Arya had known it was Stannis Baratheon. What she had not expected was for Gendry to accompany his uncle. The man she suspected fucked every other day simply gave her a smirk before turning his attention to Tywin and Stannis.

Arya stood beside Tywin, trying to concentrate. She had always thought of Gendry as particularly comely and he cleaned up well. His cock was the best thing about him, though. He was wearing a light blue button-up and gray slacks. His hair was brushed back neatly. He looked... clean. She raked her eyes over his body, imagining things she should not be imagining in the workplace.

“Stark.” Tywin’s voice cut through her reverie.

“Yes, Ty... Mr. Lannister?” He only allowed her to call him by his first name during his “teaching” moments.

Tywin raised an eyebrow at her. “Stannis and I will be going out for lunch. Call in a reservation at The Red Keep,” he said.

Arya took out her phone. “For three, sir?”

“Two. I want you to show Gendry around while we’re gone.” Tywin got to his feet. He left the office with Robert, leaving Gendry standing in front of her.

Arya turned away from Gendry for the time being. She called up the restaurant to make the reservation. The restaurant picked up on the third ring. Right as Arya opened her mouth to speak, she felt a few fingers dragging up her thigh. She started talking about the reservation as the fingers made their way under her skirt. Another hand slipped under her blouse to cup a bare breast.

“What is your aversion to bras?” Gendry whispered in her ear. His fingers rubbed her clit through her panties. She sighed and ground her ass against him. He slipped a finger beneath her panties and traced her nether lips. “My mere presence got you wet? And you dare to call me stupid all the time.”

Arya put a hand over the phone. “You are fucking stupid,” she hissed. Then she went back to giving the reservation. Her breath caught when Gendry pinched her nipple while pushing two fingers into her cunt. He started pumping quickly. She managed to get through the reservation and ended the call. She moaned loudly as he kept fucking her with his fingers.

Gendry kicked her feet apart to spread her legs more. He added another finger and rubbed her clit with his index finger. Arya’s breaths were coming in short bursts. She was beginning to clench around his fingers when he suddenly withdrew and stepped away from her.

Arya opened her eyes and turned around. “What...”

“Bend over the desk.” Gendry began unbuckling his belt.

Arya shook her head. “We can’t fuck in here. This is my boss’ office!” she said loudly. Gendry had opened his pants enough for his cock to come out. Arya looked down at it and licked her lips. She missed him reaching for her and pulling her over to the desk. He pushed her down and she had to use her forearms to keep her head from banging on the desk. He raised her skirt over her ass and yanked her panties down. “Gendry, we can’t...” Her words turned into a salacious moan when he shoved his cock into her. He did not give her time to get used to him and started pounding into her hard and fast.

Gendry squeezed her ass. “ _Tywin_ ,” he said with a chuckle. “Do you let him bend you over like this? You let him shove that wrinkled cock of his into your pretty little cunt?”

Arya snorted. “How do you know it’s wrinkled?” she taunted. She just wanted to rile Gendry up. It worked because he leaned over her and started snapping his hips forward even harder. Arya whined at the change in angle. He was fucking her so hard she was struggling to stay on her toes. The edge of the desk dug into her hips. She would be a bruised mess when this was over. Gendry’s grip on her ass was almost painful.

“You’ve been fucking that old man?” He pulled out of her suddenly. Arya looked back and saw him walk around the desk to the big black tufted leather chair. With his pants around his thighs, he sat down. His cock stood proudly out of his boxers. “Take your clothes off,” he commanded.

She was never one to obey orders from anyone but it was hard to think rationally when her cunt was twitching from Gendry’s earlier treatment. He’d denied her an orgasm twice. She took off her blouse and sat it on the edge of the desk. She started to unzip her skirt but Gendry shook his head. Instead, she finished taking off her panties.

“Sit on the desk.”

Arya walked around the desk and lifted herself on it. Gendry scooted forward in the big chair. He grabbed Arya’s hips and pulled her forward so that she was almost hanging off. He spread her legs and Arya placed her feet on the arms of the chair. Gendry leaned forward and licked a long stripe up her cunt. He paused at her clit and closed his lips around it. Arya leaned back on her arms. Gendry released her clit and went back to lapping at her lips. His tongue danced around the opening to her pussy. Arya shifted, wanting him to pay attention to it. Instead, he continued to lap up her juices and suck her clit.

“Stop fucking around,” Arya said through grit teeth. She felt Gendry chuckle between her legs. He pushed his tongue into her pussy and she threw her head back. Again, she was on the cusp when he suddenly pulled away from her. “Motherfu...”

Gendry scooted back and looked at Arya. She grumbled but got off the desk and climbed onto his lap. She lined him up beneath her and sank down slowly. Gendry bucked his hips up to make the process faster. Arya glared at him but started rolling her hips forward anyway. She grabbed onto Gendry’s shoulders and sped up. The faster she went, the more it became a bounce rather than a roll. Gendry took one of her bouncing breasts into his mouth while kneading the other roughly. Arya gasped at the pain but kept up her rhythm. Her orgasm was building again. Gendry wrapped his arms around her and stood. Arya thought he would pull out but instead, he laid her back on the desk and took over. He leaned down over her, still pistoning into her.

“Now every time you’re in here with _Tywin_ , all you’ll be able to think about is how I fucked you into this desk,” he growled in her ear. Arya seized up beneath him, nearly screaming out as she came hard. Gendry fucked her through it.

“Let me finish you.” Arya tried to talk normally but it came out as more of a whisper. Gendry stood up and pulled out of her. He stepped back while Arya slid off the desk and to her knees. She wrapped her hand around Gendry’s cock and started stroking him quickly. She closed her lips around the tip and swirled her tongue around it. With a few more strokes, Gendry came. Arya continued to work him through it, swallowing all he gave her. When he was done, Arya took him completely in her mouth and pulled back slowly. She released him with a pop and got to her feet.

Gendry finished putting himself back together and watched Arya redress and straighten up the desk. “You still have to show me around.”

Arya glared at him. “So you can plot where else you’ll try to fuck me?”

“I won’t try. I will.”

* * *

“Pod keeps looking over here,” Arya said. She sat in the booth next to Gendry, sipping on her drink. Gendry turned his head to look towards the bar. The Oathkeeper Bar was not very crowded, so the bartender, Pod, was busying himself with menial tasks like wiping the counter down and drying glasses. Every now and then he would throw a glance in Gendry and Arya’s direction. “You should go see what he wants.”

Gendry looked at Arya. “What if it’s not me he’s looking at?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “If Pod wanted me he’d just text. He likes to eye fuck you, though.” She looked back towards the bar.

Pod was now serving a newcomer. When he finished, he said a few words to his boss, Brienne, and headed for the door that led to the back. Before disappearing, he gave one last glance towards Gendry and Arya. Then he disappeared through the door.

“ _Gendryyyyy_...” Arya nudged him with her shoulder. “Go see what he wants.”

“I already know what he wants,” Gendry said.

Arya leaned forward. “So go give it to him,” she said in a low voice that sent chills down Gendry’s spine. He sighed and stood up. “I’ll be waiting right here when you get back.”

Gendry walked towards the door at the back of the bar. He gave Brienne a wave and she gave him a nod. The door led to a quiet hallway with two doors on one wall and another that led outside. Gendry went to the first one and opened it. It was the storeroom. The moment he stepped inside, he was accosted by Pod.

“Took you long enough,” Pod said, slamming the door before pushing Gendry up against it. He kissed Gendry hard and fast. He slipped his hands under Gendry’s t-shirt, feeling his abs as they flexed under his cool touch. He left Gendry’s lips and moved to his neck. “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he said as he sucked dark marks into Gendry’s skin.

“You’ve been thinking about kissing all day?” Gendry asked with a small chuckle.

Pod bit him lightly before pulling away. “No. I’ve been thinking about this,” his hand cupped the growing bulge in Gendry’s jeans, “all day.”

Gendry grabbed the back of Pod’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Pod removed his hand only to start working on Gendry’s belt and zipper. Once they were open, Pod slid his hands inside his jeans and around to his ass, squeezing the firm cheeks. He moved his hands down, dragging Gendry’s jeans down to his mid-thigh. Gendry’s semi-erect cock bounced free and Pod gave it a few strokes. Then he gave Gendry one last kiss in the lips before sinking to his knees.

Without using his hands, Pod took him all into his mouth. Gendry hissed at the temperature change. Pod sucked him until he was completely hard before coming off. He glanced up at Gendry to see the tall man looking down at him. Smirking, Pod licked and swirled his tongue around Gendry’s cock before taking it completely into his mouth again.

Gendry’s head dropped back, making a dull thud on the door behind him. Pod gave him the best blowjobs. Even better than Arya, though he would never tell her that. He enjoyed hers, but there was no way she was getting all of his cock down her throat. That was just an anatomical fact. Pod did not seem to have that problem. The other man suddenly replaced his mouth with his hand. While jerking him, Pod took one of Gendry’s balls into his mouth and sucked gently. The sound Gendry made was quite embarrassing and he put his hand over his mouth to stifle the noises. Pod simply chuckled and gave the other testicle the same treatment.

Pod moved back to Gendry’s cock and sucked the tip slowly. Gendry bucked his hips forward to try to get Pod to take more, but the other man kept only the tip in. Pod continued to suck and swirl his tongue around just the tip.

Gendry grunted and grabbed Pod by his hair roughly. Holding his head still, he thrust into his mouth. Pod moaned around him and reached down to open his own jeans. Gendry started thrusting into his mouth. He snapped his hips hard, burying himself to the hilt each time. Pod kept tight suction and massaged Gendry’s balls with his free hand. He finally got his own cock out and began stroking himself in time with Gendry’s thrusts.

Gendry kept fucking Pod’s face even as he came. Pod swallowed furiously to keep up with the amount Gendry was spilling into his mouth. Gendry slowed down to a stop and held Pod all the way down. Pod continued to work his throat around Gendry, causing the other man to almost whimper. Finally, Gendry released him and pulled back. His softening cock slipped from Pod’s lips. However, Pod was not finished. He proceeded to clean the remaining cum off Gendry’s cock, stirring it back to life slightly. He grunted as he spent himself on the floor of the storeroom.

“ _Shit_ ,” Gendry whispered as Pod pulled his jeans up and stood. He closed his own pants up next. Before he could say anything else, Pod was kissing Gendry again. Gendry always thought was something strangely hot about being able to taste himself on another person. He matched Pod’s intensity, tasting as much as he could. When they separated, Gendry was breathing hard.

“Delicious,” Pod said.

* * *

“We should invite Pod to join us some time,” Arya said breathlessly. Below her, Gendry thrust up into her particularly hard, making Arya moan and her eyes roll back.

“You’re really thinking about another man even as I’m balls deep in you,” Gendry grunted. Arya laughed and it turned into a gasp as Gendry’s speed picked up. Within seconds, she was tightening around his cock, triggering his orgasm as well. He kept fucking her until he was completely spent, then relaxed against the couch to catch his breath. Arya leaned over him and began sucking on his neck. “Why?” Gendry asked.

Arya lifted her head to look at him. “I wanna make a new video.”

“Of what? You sucking Pod off while I fuck you?”

“We can. But I was thinking I could tape him sucking you off. And then maybe I could ride you,” she leaned forward and started kissing on his neck again, “and Pod could fuck my ass.” She bit his lip gently. She felt Gendry’s cock twitch back to life inside her.

“That sounds like fun,” he murmured while Arya started rolling her hips again. Gendry relaxed deep into the cushions and let Arya fuck herself on his cock again. “You have to convince Pod, though.”

Arya chuckled. “As if Pod would ever say no.”

* * *

“Shut up,” Gendry growled into Melisandre’s ear. He had her pressed up against the wall of his uncle’s home office. He held her legs wide and fucked up into her roughly. She started biting her lip to silence her cries. Her hands traveled from his shoulders to his ass. She tried to pull him closer and encourage him to go harder. Gendry refused, content to just fuck her hard and slow.

Melisandre cried out as he started repeatedly slamming into the special spot within her. Gendry growled again and pulled away from her. He dropped her legs and she wobbled as she gained her balance. “What are...” She was silenced when Gendry yanked her around to Stannis’ desk. He bent her over it and pushed her skirt up and over her ass. Melisandre felt him run his slick cock up and down her crack. Then she tensed when he pressed the bulbous head against her ass.

“I told you to be quiet.” He worked himself in slowly until he was seated inside her. She wiggled beneath him, breathing hard but still silent. Gendry slowly began to resume his previous pace. Soon he was fucking her so hard the desk was shaking. But the squeeze of her ass on his dick was maddening. He began to speed up. Melisandre started to arch her back. Gendry pushed her down and held her there.

With her body being held still, there was nothing Melisandre could do but surrender to Gendry’s dominance. It was something she loved. Being treated so roughly. Suddenly Gendry let up on her back. He plunged three fingers into her neglected pussy. Melisandre covered her mouth has he ruthlessly finger-fucked her. She came seconds later. Gendry pulled out quickly and removed the condom. He jerked himself a few times and then came all over her bare ass with a small grunt.

“You should clean up soon,” Gendry said while fixing himself back up. “Don’t want my uncle finding you here like this.” He wiped some of his cum across her cheek. Still in her post-orgasm haze, Melisandre did not have the energy to scold him.

* * *

Gendry heard the front door open suddenly. Arya should not be coming home. It was her lunch and she usually ate with her friends. He listened as she came in and noticed there was another set of footsteps.

“Your wife certainly won’t like hearing that,” Arya said. Her voice was getting closer. Gendry quickly hid in her closet and looked out through the shuttered doors.

“ _My soon-to-be ex-wife_ thinks I’m fucking the entire office.” It was Tywin Lannister.

Gendry held back a chuckle. So Arya had been lying about that. Or she had not been lying at the time. _I wonder what changed her mind_ , he mused.

Arya snorted as she came into view. She was unbuttoning her shirt. “Well she’s right in suspecting, isn’t she?” She slid the shirt off her arms. Again, she was bare beneath it. She turned around and reached out of Gendry’s line of sight. She pulled Tywin forward and went up on her toes to kiss him.

Tywin ended the kiss. “Not for the first forty years of her accusations. I remained faithful to that woman until my lapse in judgment a few weeks ago,” he said.

Arya laughed, her hands going to his belt. “Lapse in judgment? You mean when I helped you release some tension?” She got on her knees, taking her sweet time with his pants.

“That isn’t what I thought you meant by that.”

“Didn’t see you complaining.” Arya finally reached his cock. She pulled it out and immediately deep-throated him.

Gendry was mildly impressed. He had not thought Tywin would be packing like that. Then again, a man as cocksure as Tywin Lannister probably would have good reason to be. This was not the first time Gendry had seen Arya give plenty of blowjobs; to him and other people. But it always amazed him at the enthusiasm she had for simply sucking cock. And she always swallowed. Always. He noticed her pulling Tywin’s pants down the rest of the way. Without taking her mouth from him, he stepped out of them.

Arya finally came up for air, stroking Tywin’s cock instead. “How do you want me?” she asked.

“On your stomach.”

There was some shuffling around and Arya was bare and Tywin was putting on a condom. Arya climbed onto her bed and towards the foot of it. She was facing the closet but there was also a mirror next to the door. Gendry guessed they were going to watch themselves. Sounds like Tywin. She remained on all fours until Tywin came up behind her. He placed a hand on her back and pushed her down until she was on her forearms. He lined up his cock with her pussy and pulled her back by her hips. Arya groaned as she was filled completely. A second later, Tywin was fucking her in earnest.

From his position, Gendry watched as Arya’s body shook with every thrust. Tywin was digging his nails into her ass, holding her cheeks apart and watching himself slide in and out. Arya mewled and groaned. Tywin moved her legs further apart and she arched her back until her chest was flat and her hands gripped the edge of the bed. Tywin was quite literally fucking her into the mattress.

Gendry quietly unzipped his own pants and pulled out his cock. He stroked it lazily while he watched the show before him. Watching Arya get fucked by a man old enough to be her grandfather was surprisingly hot; especially in the position she was in. Gendry recognized the flexing Arya’s fingers did right before she came. She tensed and moaned out Tywin’s name. The older man pulled out and turned Arya over he put her legs up and drove into her again like a jackhammer, making Arya curse and urge him on. Gendry stroked on his own cock in time with Tywin’s thrust, nearly rubbing himself raw.

Tywin continued to fuck her after her second orgasm hit. When his strokes started to falter, she could feel his cock pulsing inside of her. With a few more hard thrusts, he came with a grunt. It frustrated her that he was always so quiet during sex. He removed himself from the bed, leaving her splayed out on it. Arya rolled over and watched him discard the condom and start to redress.

“I wish you had let me suck you off to finish.”

Tywin scoffed. “What is the common slang these days? Cum bucket? Cum guzzler?”

Arya laughed. “You sound ridiculous. But yes. I suppose I am a cum guzzler. There’s something deliciously hot about it,” she explained.

Tywin finished dressing and faced Arya again. “I expect you back in an hour,” he said firmly. Arya nodded and mock saluted him. The older man left the room.

Arya listened until she heard the door close before she rose from her bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled it open. Gendry was on his knees with his hand still languidly stroking his leaking cock. “You’re such a pervert. How did you even get in my apartment?”

“The front door.” Gendry got to his feet, his cock standing proudly between them. “When did you start fucking the old man?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Arya took hold of his hard cock and took over stroking it. “Were you hoping to fuck me?”

“I was hoping to feed you.”

Arya smiled. “Well, I didn’t have lunch.”

* * *

“I don’t like her,” Arya said. Gendry hummed, the vibrations making her flinch. She looked down at his head, which was buried at the apex of her thighs. He was lazily lapping at her center like a cat laps milk. “I’m serious, Gendry. I don’t like... I hate her.”

Gendry chuckled and raised his head. “Why? What’s wrong with Mel?”

“Other than the fact that she’s a homewrecker?”

Gendry snorted. “I’d hardly call her a homewrecker. Uncle Stannis and Aunt Selyse barely even acknowledge each other unless it has to do with Shireen. There wasn’t anything for Mel to wreck. Though, I don’t put it past her to have tried if she needed to.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that she is knowingly fucking a married man.” Arya watched Gendry crawl up her body.

“Oh? And what do you call fucking Tywin fucking Lannister?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “Tywin is separated and getting a divorce.”

“So? You were fucking him before all of that. And he’s older than my uncle.”

“Luckily his cock doesn’t belie his years. Plus, the red bitch is older than you.”

“Oh please. Mel is ten lousy years older than me. She’s not old enough to be my grandmother. Tywin Lannister’s grandson is Sansa’s age.” Gendry kisses her nose. “Plus, she likes to spoil me.”

Arya pouted. “I still don’t like the bitch.”

"Don't worry, milady. No one will ever take your place in my heart." Gendry gave Arya another kiss. She snorted and looked away from him, trying to stay mad. Her resolve weakened when Gendry slid into her.

* * *

Despite the only reason she entertained him was that she wanted his body, Melisandre treated Gendry very well. Whenever she called him to her place, she would always have something ready for him to eat. Sometimes she would even send a car for him. It annoyed Arya to no end that she treated him like a kept man, but Gendry shrugged it off.

Besides, Melisandre was a very adventurous lover. She always kept it interesting.

Today, she had sent a car to pick him up from work at his garage. Gendry had left his own car with Arya, much to her chagrin. He'd been driven to the condo where his uncle Stannis had put Melisandre up and went inside. She'd left the front door open and he went in, locking the door behind him and leaving his shoes on a rack.

She was nowhere in sight when Gendry walked into the living room. He could hear water running distantly and assumed she was in the shower. Gendry headed to the kitchen and was greeted with the smell of something baking. He saw the oven was on but ignored it for the time being. Instead, he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. There was always a decent stash because as far as he knew, Melisandre never drank anything other than wine.

Gendry headed back to the living room and sat down in front of the large tv. He turned it on and started flipping through channels. He was halfway done with his bottle when Melisandre finally made an appearance.

"Good evening, Gendry," she said. Gendry looked over at her. She wore a long silk robe the color of blood. Her long red hair was damp and hanging haphazardly over one shoulder. She was definitely beautiful and Gendry could understand why even a man as uptight as his surly uncle could be swayed into infidelity by her charms. "Hungry?"

"I'm always hungry, Mel," Gendry replied with a grin. She smiled back at him and kept going to the kitchen. Gendry waited a moment before following her.

Melisandre was turning off the oven when Gendry entered. He sat down on a stool at the kitchen island and watched her. "I made manicotti today. I also tossed a salad." She placed the hot pan of manicotti down on the stove and went to the refrigerator. "It's far too hot to eat now." She pulled out a bottle of red wine and filled a glass.

Gendry watched her sip from the wine glass. He stood up and walked around the island to stand behind her. Melisandre turned to face him. "Have we ever fucked in this kitchen?" he asked, his hand fiddling with the belt holding her robe closed.

"There's hardly a surface in this place you haven't had me on, Gendry." Her hands tasked down his chest and lifted his t-shirt a little. She slipped then beneath the shirt to feel his solid chest and abs. "Let me feed you first."

"I do my best work when I'm full, don't I?"

After eating, Melisandre led Gendry to her bedroom. In her usual fashion, she'd prepared it just for him. After finding out his favorite color was gray, she had taken to changing her linens to the appropriate color. She also found his love of the smell of cookies curious, but still burned vanilla-scented candles for him anyway.

The older woman pulled him so that he was standing with the giant bed behind him. Then she was on him. They kissed hard and fast. Melisandre's expert fingers deftly and hastily unbuttoned his jeans. Gendry palmed her perfectly round tits through her silk robe, making her nipples become erect. Melisandre gasped at the sensation and stuck her hand down his boxers. She stroked him a few times before pulling away from their kiss. Gendry watched her pull his jeans and boxers down until she was on her knees. She took the thick tip of his cock in her mouth and sucked him in. Gendry groaned at the sensation of being swallowed and buried his hands in her red hair.

"Touch yourself," Gendry said in a rather commanding voice. He knew Melisandre liked to be bossed around. She shifted on her knees to spread her legs a little wider. She shoved her right hand between her legs and played with herself. With her left hand, she opened her robe up enough to free her breasts. She toyed with her erect nipple. "Look at me," he said. Melisandre raised her eyes up to his.

Gendry held her gaze as she sucked him and fucked herself. He tightened his grip on her hair, making her stop moving. He started thrusting into her mouth on his own. Melisandre moaned around him. Her eyes never once left his. Just as she was closer to cumming, Gendry pulled away from her. Saliva and precum dribbled down her chin. Gendry stepped back and sat on the bed. He picked up the foil square that sat on the bed and opened it. He placed the condom on.

"I didn't say stop." Gendry leaned back on one hand while stroking himself languidly with the other hand. Melisandre continued to do as he said. She doubled her efforts on herself. Watching him pleasure himself seemed to turn her on. She pitched forward a bit, struggling to keep her eyes on his. She willed herself to finish but before she could, Gendry pulled her to her feet. He practically tossed her down on the bed. A second later, he was moving up her body. Melisandre reached for him but instead, he took both her hands and held them above her head. He slid into her without preamble and fucked her hard. After already being on the brink, it took mere seconds for her to cum with a loud scream of his name.

Gendry fucked her through her orgasm, giving her no break to collect herself. He squeezed her wrists together, keeping her in place. Her robe had fallen completely open from the constant bouncing of her breasts. Gendry watched them appreciatively. With his free hand, he grabbed one of her teats and twisted it.

"Ah!" Melisandre threw her head back at the treatment.

"My uncle doesn't fuck you like this, does he? He doesn't get you so wet you soak your sheets, does he?" Gendry released her hand and she immediately started clawing at him. "He isn't fucking you like you need to be fucked."

Melisandre smiled, her eyes closed. She loved it when Gendry talked to her. "How do I need to be fucked?" she asked through a moan.

Gendry pulled out and turned her over on her stomach. Melisandre started to sit up on all fours but Gendry held her still. He pushed her down so that her chest was on the bed and her ass was high in the air. He also made her close her legs. He positioned himself behind her on one knee while his other foot was flat on the bed. He lined himself up and pushed himself back into her. Melisandre tried to lift up but Gendry's hand on her back kept her down.

She was much tighter this way to Gendry. But he still moved at the punishing pace he had been before turning her over. "You need to be fucked like a whore. Like a disposable piece of ass."

Melisandre bit her lip at his words. He shifted her a bit, changing the angle and repeatedly abusing a spot deep within her. Melisandre let out a loud, lewd noise. It only made Gendry speed up his assault.

"You even sound like a whore. Does my uncle get these noises out of you?" He got no answer so he reached forward and grabbed Melisandre around her neck. He pulled her up and flush against him. "Does he?" he asked, his hips slapping against her ass.

"No," Melisandre breathed. Gendry pushed her back down and put his leg down. He spread her legs and leaned over her. "Gendry…" Her hands curled into the gray sheets. He was quite literally fucking her into the mattress.

He leaned down to her ear, reaching between her legs to rub her clit. "Cum."

Melisandre came hard. She saw white behind her eyes and her entire body spasmed under him. Everything was so sensitive. She reached beneath her to try and move Gendry's hand away from her over-stimulated clit but he refused to stop. "Gendry, please! I can't… Oh my god!"

Gendry smirked and brought her to orgasm once more. Then he pulled out and rolled her limp body over. Melisandre opened her eyes as Gendry straddled her. He pulled off the condom and stroked himself a few times before finally shooting his load over her stomach, chest, and face. He scooped up a bit of his cum and he'd his finger up to her lips. Melisandre eagerly licked and sucked on it.

"That's how you should be fucked."

* * *

"Only you could make your uncle's mistress your sugar mama." Arya cut a piece of the manicotti and ate it.

Gendry laughed as he watched her eat the leftovers Melisandre told him to take while sitting in front of him on the kitchen island. He sat on a stool between her legs. "You definitely don't seem to mind it."

Arya shrugged. "I will give credit where it is due. The bitch can definitely cook. You should get her to make that red velvet cheesecake again. Now that was worthy of a premium fuck from you," she said. "Ygritte wants a girls' night out."

"I like how you snuck that in there like that. Where?"

"Dreadfort," Arya whispered. She knew Gendry hated that club. Nothing good ever happened there. It also had a bad habit of getting raided by the police randomly. She noticed the look of disapproval he was giving her. "What?"

Gendry raised an eyebrow. "You hate that place, too. The only reason you want to go is that you think Ramsay will be there." He saw Arya shrug nonchalantly and rolled his eyes.

"Hey. I don't say anything when you fuck the red bitch."

"What? You always complain when Mel calls me!"

"Well, Ramsay is my freebie."

* * *

“On your knees.”

Arya frowned but did as she was told. She hated being told what to do and Tywin knew it. However, she also loved the way he played with his power. It’s what had attracted her to him. She’d always been attracted to powerful, confident men and Tywin had those traits in spades. He stepped forward and his still erect cock pressed against her lips. Without being told, Arya opened her mouth and closed her lips around the tip and sucked gently. Then she began to blow him dutifully.

She loved sucking his cock. Arya enjoyed the act in general, but sucking Tywin’s cock felt different. She thought it was because it always felt like she was being submissive. She never got a chance to initiate the act. He usually commanded her to do it, like now. He would generally let her control the act, but when his hands came up to tangle in her hair, Arya knew that this would be his version of punishment.

Tywin’s grip on her hair tightened and he held her head still. He began slowly thrusting in her mouth. He only went in about halfway, which was as much as Arya’s mouth could take. After a few thrusts, he began pushing in farther and farther. He felt Arya relax her throat and he slid down further and further until he was fully sheathed. He moved his hands to the side of her head and held her as still as possible. Then he began fucking her mouth.

Arya concentrated on keeping her lips tight around him and breathing through her nose. She knew her lips would be a swollen mess when he was done, but it would be worth it. She was aware enough to hear Tywin order her to touch herself. Quickly, she slipped a hand under her shirt to play with her nipple while the other traveled between her legs. She was then ordered to look at him, which she also did. Her eyes began to water, but she never looked away from him. She could feel his cock beginning to pulse in her mouth. Arya doubled her efforts on herself, determined to either cum before him or with him. She could not hold his gaze as she peaked, closing her eyes shut and nearly choking on his cock. Tywin lost some of his rhythm and a second later he was emptying his seed in her willing mouth. He did not stop thrusting, causing his seed to seep out of her mouth and dribble down her chin. Arya opened her eyes again and waited for him to finish. Eventually, he slowed down and slipped out of Arya’s mouth. She inhaled sharply to catch her breath.

“Clean me up,” he said as he released her head. Arya leaned forward and licked his seed up. She licked up what had dropped down to his balls. Just as she was finishing, the alarm on his desk went off.

Lunch hour was over.

* * *

Arya hated many things about Dreadfort but the worst thing had to be the smell. The club was located in an old building that people say used to be an asylum. Supposedly people had been tortured there with their bodies buried around the grounds. Arya did not think it was as farfetched as others did; especially since a family like the Boltons had owned the property since it was built. But the place was always so smelly.

The smell was the last thing that was on her mind at the moment. She was far more concerned about Ramsay Bolton's face buried between her legs. They were in a dark corner of the club with Arya posted up against the wall and Ramsay on his knees in front of her with her left leg thrown over his shoulder. Anyone who cared to look their direction would see them but so far the club patrons were more concerned with their own partying. Arya had worn the obscenely short dress for easier access but she hadn't thought Ramsay would be so bold as to take her in public like this.

Then again, having an audience always seemed to excite him. Pervert.

Arya buried her hand in his dark hair, gripping it tightly and willing herself not to smother him in her cunt. Ramsay had a gloriously thick tongue and he was currently fucking Arya with it. She bit her lip in an effort to stay somewhat quiet, but it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. The noise in the club was enough to drown out her moans. She was right on the cusp of her orgasm when Ramsay suddenly stood. Arya opened her eyes, looking around in a daze. Before she could ask anything, he turned her around.

"You've got an audience now. Everyone wants to see you cum," he said in her ear. Arya looked to her left. There were a few people stealing glances in their direction. "Are you going to give them a show?" She felt Ramsay spread her ass cheeks and line himself up with her quivering pussy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Shut up," Arya hissed as he began thrusting deep and hard. He grabbed the front of her dress and pulled it down, freeing her breasts and pressing them against the cold stone wall.

Ramsay held her, squeezing her tits as he fucked her. "There's always someone watching when we fuck. Remember when Sansa walked in on us? You were on your knees and I was fucking your face. Then Theon watched me fuck your ass with you bent over my desk."

Arya smirked at that particular memory. "And I stared him down while he jacked off to it," she added.

Ramsay chuckled darkly in her ear and fucked her harder. Arya’s cries grew so loud one could almost hear her over the thumping music. Ramsay chuckled and fished his phone out of his pocket.

Gendry’s phone rang, breaking his concentration. Keeping one hand on the head of dark hair below him, he took his phone out. Ramsay was FaceTiming him. He briefly thought about ignoring it but he knew Arya was probably with Ramsay. What if something was wrong? Groaning, he answered the call. The first thing he noticed was Ramsay’s sweaty face.

“What do you want, Bolton?” Gendry asked. Ramsay said nothing but he did switch the camera around. Gendry was gifted with the sight of Arya bent over against the wall. Ramsay zeroed in on where his cock was repeatedly disappearing into her cunt. Gendry’s hand tightened in the hair beneath him and there was a small yelp.

“You busy, Waters?” Ramsay asked from behind the camera.

Gendry snorted and switched the camera around. Ramsay raised an eyebrow at the sight of prim and proper Margaery Tyrell having her mouth fucked by Gendry guiding her by her hair.

“You should make a mess of that pretty face,” Ramsay said.

“Only if you make a mess of that cute little ass,” Gendry countered. He only got a grunt in response but he could tell Ramsay was putting in more effort to reach his goal. Gendry tightened his grip on Margaery’s hair again. She got the message and braced herself against his thighs. Gendry fucked her face 

Ramsay suddenly pulled out. He quickly ripped off the condom and stroked himself to completion. His seed sprayed all over Arya’s bared ass. He looked into his phone to see Gendry pulling Margaery off his cock. Margaery finished him off with her hand, taking it straight to her face while looking into the phone’s camera. Ramsay saw her lick her cum-covered lips once before the call ended.

* * *

“I met a pretty girl today,” Arya said as she climbed into bed. Gendry looked over at her, waiting for her to go on. “Her name was Bella. Black hair, blue eyes, and pouty lips. Now that I think about it, she looks a lot like you.”

Gendry snorted. “Be careful. As much of a slut as my father was, she could be.” He blinked a few times. Then he looked at Arya while she moved to straddle him. “You’re not going to...”

“If she is related to you,” Arya ground herself down against him, feeling him start to harden, “that's all the better. How often will I get to fuck two hot Baratheons?” She reached down and pulled the sheet covering Gendry back. She would never not be thankful that he slept in the nude. She stroked him a few times.

“You can’t always distract me with sex,” Gendry said weakly. He held back a moan while Arya sank down on him. He hid another one with a cough when she started rolling her hips.

Arya smirked and pulled her pajama shirt over her head. “I just want you to fuck... No. Make love to me, Gendry.”

Gendry wrapped his arms around her and switched their positions. “As milady commands.”


End file.
